Ascoltate Le Mie Suppliche
by ShizuNight
Summary: La soledad abunda en mi interior, si sólo hubiera alguien que me salvara de este horrible dolor. Mi pasado me persigue y mi presente ahora está pagando las consecuencias. Historia tipo (AU) [Gruvia/Gale/Jerza/Nalu/StinYu/Lyredy/Zervis]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, mi persona solo utiliza sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Este es el prólogo de mi nuevo proyecto, es corto ya que es una pequeña parte de la trama que habrá en este fic. Espero les guste y me dejen un pequeño Review.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los tres relatos que se presentarán a continuación estarán narrados en base al pasado de tres diferentes personas: **1\. Juvia Lockser - 2. Meredy - 3. Jellal Fernández.**

* * *

" **Nuestros caminos se cruzan**

 **¿Será esto una señal?"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0:** _ **Che strazio loro cuori- Lo que atormenta sus corazones-.**_

Sus orbes azules viajaron por todo el lugar, detestaba a toda la multitud de gente que se había amontonado en su preciado lugar de descanso. Con pesadez se levantó del viejo banco – en el que se encontraba reposando – y caminó rumbo a su hogar: una simple casa de un solo piso, pintura desgastada y puertas en mal estado. Se detuvo un momento para leer lo que nuevamente habían escrito en el muro de su patio _"¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres?"._ Ya nada de eso le parecía extraño, se había ganado ese trato y sabía perfectamente la razón. Entró finalmente a su casa, recostándose contra su puerta – ya cerrada-, no evitó que sus lágrimas salieran a flote mientras se repetía una y otra vez que lo sucedido hace poco era solamente su culpa.

-Yo debería haber muerto ese día- susurró a medida que su llanto incrementaba. Siendo la soledad de esa oscura sala, su única compañía.

 _Los recuerdos la atormentan ¿Pero qué puede hacer?_

… _ **..**_

Pateó con fuerza el tacho de basura, maldijo en voz baja su impotencia. Odiaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo. Ella le quitó lo más preciado que tenía, arrebató de sus manos lo único que le quedaba de su familia: su hermano. Con ira golpeó la dura pared de aquel frio callejón, los golpes no paraban y aunque sus nudillos se encontraban desangrados no paró de descargar su enojo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sin aguantar más; explotó. No le quedaba nadie en esa asquerosa vida que tenía, su mayor prioridad y compañía había muerto en manos de esa maldita mujer. Y ella no había podido hacer nada.

-¡Perdóname, hermano!- gritó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Todo esto había sido su culpa y nadie quitaría la culpabilidad que atormentaba su mente y corazón.

 _La culpa la invade y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla._

… _ **..**_

Con desesperación corrió a ese lugar, su corazón latía muy rápido y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. El rostro que tenía su madre no lo alentó, su corazón se estrujó al escuchar esa simple frase _"No pudo sobrevivir"_. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, recuerdos inundaron su mente y su dulce hermana le sonreía. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras caía al piso de ese frío hospital. Su madre lloraba, él lloraba y las personas que se encontraban ahí los miraban con lástima.

-Eso no es mentira- susurraba mientras tapaba su rostro -Mi hermana no está muerta; ella no pudo haber muerto– se repetía. No lo iba a aceptar ¿Su hermana ya no estaría junto a él? Todo esto fue su culpa, no la pudo proteger. No protegió lo que más quería y por esa maldita razón, su hermana le fue arrebatada de sus manos.

 _Sus orbes cafés lloraban la pérdida de su hermana, nadie le quitaría el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros._

… **..**

 **La culpa los atormentaba y nadie podía salvarlos de la oscuridad que los consumía.**

… **.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Espero que tengan una lectura amena. No olviden dejar un pequeño Review ya que eso motiva al escritor para que éste siga esforzándose en cada proyecto que tenga.

 **Aclaraciones:** Mucho Ooc, Historia tipo (AU), Posible lenguaje vulgar y grosero.

* * *

 _ **¿Puedo ser feliz un día?  
¡Escucha mis súplicas!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Caminos que se entrelazan.**

 _Lloraba a mares, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sangre pero no era la suya. La persona que tenía en brazos respiraba con dificultad mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por el inmenso dolor que sentía._

 _-N-no te vayas- susurraba la peli-azul- Abre los o-ojos ¡onegai!_

 _La desesperación en su voz era muy clara, no podía parar de suplicar que no muriera. Él era su amigo y por su incompetencia se encontraba en ese estado._

 _-J-Juvia- pronunció débilmente- N-no llores…. V-voy a estar b-bien – tosió fuertemente, sus ojos se abrieron y no evitó que las lágrimas salieran. Había escupido una ola de sangre._

 _-¡No me dejes!- gritó mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Su llanto se mezcló con el de él._

Sobó su rostro con pesadez, odiaba recordar eso. Con las manos adentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta caminó por aquella cuadra que marcó su vida. A lo lejos divisó a los nuevos habitantes de "Phantom City", aquellos que se habían mudado hace una semana y los que habían interrumpido su preciado descanso matutino.

-Solo son unos niñitos ricos- susurró siguiendo su camino, había escuchado por medio de su primo Gajeel que los nuevos estaban siendo acosados por las pandillas que habían, sin contar de que eran personas ricas que por una desobediencia que cometieron por creerse los "grandecitos" fueron desheredados y ahora tuvieron que ir a vivir a un lugar donde su miseria de dinero que ahorraban les alcanzara.

Sin darse cuenta había chocado con una persona. Levantó la mirada y unos ojos grises la miraron con frialdad, se apartó de ese chico y siguió su camino, él era uno de los nuevos y siendo sincera no quería tener ni un solo lazo con esas personas. Odiaba a los ricos y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

No pudo seguir avanzando debido a que alguien la agarró fuertemente del brazo. Se giró a ver quién era el osado que la había detenido.

-Acaso no piensas disculparte- no había sido una pregunta, era una aclaración. Ese peli-negro la estaba sacando de quicio con ese tonito de engreído.

Alejó con brusquedad su brazo, librándose del agarre que tenía puesto en ella. Observó a los otros dos nuevos quienes tenían su mirada puesta en ella.

-No tengo nada que disculparme contigo- respondió tajante, dio la vuelta lista para irse pero nuevamente fue sujetada del brazo y antes de que ese hombre hiciera algo más, giro rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Odiaba usar la violencia, eso la hacía recordar su pasado y era algo que sinceramente prefería olvidar. El otro chico nuevo saltó ante el ataque y se acercó al peli-negro que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Los dos la miraron con odio y desprecio, una mirada a la que ella estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a recibir. Antes de que hiciera otra acción que la martirizada, se alejó de ese lugar.

 **...**

 _-No vayas- le rogó su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Ultear- habló enojado- No te metas, es mi decisión lo que haga con mi vida y tú no tienes que ver nada en esto- le aclaró enojado, empezó a ponerse los zapatos pero su hermana se aferró a él._

 _-Jellal, mamá no quiere que sigas haciendo esto- eso fue un golpe bajo, con enojo el peli-azul se alejó de ella._

 _-Me voy- salió de la casa mientras escuchaba como su hermana le rogaba que regresara._

Algunas lágrimas cayeron en la fría lapida de su hermana. Quien iba a pensar que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con ella. Fue su culpa que Ultear lo haya ido a buscar, todo porque él quiso creerse el fuerte y no pensó en los sentimientos de su familia.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó rumbo a su hogar, su mamá no se encontraría allí ya que decidió pasar unas semanas en la casa de su madre. Y él no la juzgaría. Su estómago rugió, con pereza buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón alguna moneda que le alcanzara por lo menos para comprar una rebanada de pastel. Excelente, no encontró nada.

Pasó por una pastelería y deseo poder comer una tarta de fresa, a su hermanita le encantaba ese dulce. Sonrió con tristeza y antes de seguir su camino divisó a una linda chica de cabello escarlata que cargaba 6 cajas de tortas. Lanzó una pequeña risa por la locura que cometía es mujercita, no dudaba que tuviera entre 15 y 16 años. Decidió ayudarla, así que se acercó a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, no iba a ir de repente y quitarle las cosas- Eso se ve pesado.

-Tal vez- dudo un momento en contestar- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Soy Jellal Fernández- una radiante sonrisa se asomó en su rostro- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Erza- contestó bajito- Erza S-Scarlet

Algo en el tono de voz de esa chica le preocupó a Jellal, si bien se habían conocido hace unos minutos, ahora ella actuaba de una manera rara. Decidió no tomarle importancia y continuar con su obra de buen samaritano.

-Y ¿Qué tal si me pasas las cajas?-…- Para ir avanzand-

-¡Ya no es necesario!- con prisa se alejó de ese lugar - ¡Igualmente gracias!

Lo último que diviso de esa chica fue su larga cabellera escarlata perderse entre la multitud de personas que pasaban. Con extrañeza continuo su camino, eso había sido muy raro pero quien era él para juzgarla. Aunque había algo que lo molestaba, esa chica: Erza Scarlet ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

 **…**

Pasó sus finos y delicados dedos nuevamente por el volante de su muy costoso Aveo Negro, odiaba tener que esperar y ese estúpido tráfico vehicular estaba colmando su paciencia. Maldijo a su hermana por mandarla a ese barrio de tan bajo nivel, Phantom City ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Con rapidez arrancó en su carro cuando el semáforo cambio de luz.

Presionó el botón para hacer bajar los vidrios de las ventanas laterales y con sumo cuidado observó todo el lugar. Parqueó su preciado auto en una esquina, salió con mucha elegancia y casi cae al pisar una cáscara de banana que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Las risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, fulminó a todos con la mirada y se perdió entre los callejones oscuros de ese barrio.

A lo lejos divisó una cabellera rosa, la felicidad la invadió y corrió hasta llegar a él. Lo abrazó cuando lo tuvo de frente y éste le devolvió el gesto. Los otros dos presentes tosieron ganándose la atención de la peli-blanca.

-Mil disculpas- hizo una reverencia a sus otros dos amigos- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Más o menos, Yukino- contestó un poco triste la chica rubia.

-¿Qué le sucede, Lucy-san?- la oji-ámbar no evitó mostrar su preocupación.

-Yukino- captó su atención el peli-rosa- Lo que pasa es que hemos estado siendo acosados por las pandillas de este barrio. Cada noche tiran piedras a nuestras ventanas e incluso llegan a rayar las paredes poniendo cosas como: _"Lárguense" "Piérdanse o Muéranse" "¿Acaso son estúpidos?"_ y muchas frases más.

-Sin contar que nos hemos topado varias veces con algunos de los miembros de esas pandillas- añadió el peli-negro con notorio enojo.

-Ummm-….- En ese caso no sabría que decirles, nunca he pasado por eso pero creo que puedo entender el problema. Aunque ¿Por qué no se disculpan con sus padres?

-Jamás, eso está fuera de discusión- contestó Lucy sorprendiendo a sus amigos- Ellos no nos quisieron creer cuando les contamos que fue lo que en realidad sucedió, así que ahora no esperen que vayamos a rogarles que nos perdonen cuando no hicimos nada- los otros dos solo asintieron.

La peli-blanca suspiró y cambió el tema de la conversación. Luego de haber dialogado por lo menos 2 horas, Yukino anunció que tenía que irse y con tristeza se marchó no sin antes darle a Natsu el mensaje que su hermana Sorano – novia de él- le había mandado a decir.

Ya solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su auto, estaba oscureciendo y si era sincera, se estaba muriendo de los nervios y el miedo. Gritó cuando unos hombres la rodearon en el callejón, quiso salir corriendo pero la agarraron por detrás y uno de esos asquerosos empezó a besar su cuello. Tenía su boca tapada por las manos de uno de ellos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir ¿Acaso sería violada en ese callejón? Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando empezó a sentir que le subían la falda que llevaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la voz de un chico resonó por ese oscuro lugar. La oji-ámbar incrementó su llanto al creer que esa nueva persona sería otro participante de la futura violación que estaba a punto de suceder. Más sólo escuchó unos golpes en seco mientras caía al suelo debido a que su atacante la había soltado. Abrió sus ojos temerosa y visualizó a todos esos asquerosos hombres tirados en el suelo; noqueados.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se agachó a su altura, Yukino se sonrojó por la cercanía de éste pero nuevamente empezó a llorar aunque ahora su motivo era de alivio. No había sido violada y el chico que tenía frente a ella era su salvador.

 _Un bello ángel rubio bajó del cielo para protegerla._

 **….**


End file.
